littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
Triplets and Swing HOWTO
How to Program Ghjetto Trippz If you're starting from scratch of not trying to line up triplet phrases with phrases that have a default timing, it's quite easy: put a hop on row 0C of every pattern! then you can do something like a simple kick-snare-kick-snare pattern, but with room to throw trips in at will: 00 D#3 I- 000 01 --- I- 000 02 --- I- 000 03 D#8 I- VFF 04 --- I- K00 05 --- I- 000 06 D#3 I- 000 07 --- I- 000 08 --- I- 000 09 D#8 I- VEF 0A --- I- K00 0B --- I- 000 0C --- I- H00 0D F-6 I- 000 0E A-6 I- 000 0F G-6 I- 000 this method is also nice because it can be used with any groove you like, for funkier trippz =) How to Program Proper Triplets It's easy to program Triplet Notes by using grooves. If we assume that the base groove is on 6 ticks, a beat will be all in all 4*6=24 ticks long... Like this (in phrase sequencer): Step 0: 6 ticks Step 1: 6 ticks Step 2: 6 ticks + Step 3: 6 ticks ----------------- = 1 Beat: 24 ticks If we want to program a triplet, we want three steps to be exactly as long as a beat. That is, the 24 ticks of a beat should be divided on three steps. 24 divided by 3 gives us 8 ticks a step. So we can then program an alternate groove with 8 ticks per step, and the result would be like this: Step 0: 8 ticks Step 1: 8 ticks + Step 2: 8 ticks ------------------ = 1 Beat: 24 ticks A full 4/4 measure of four beats would then be only 3*4=12 custom steps long, so one would have to make the phrase hop to next phrase on step 12 already, by using the H command. Another way to do it, without using the H command, is to program a groove with a dummy tick; so that a 4/4 measure will fill out all 16 steps in the phrase screen. Like this: Step 0: 8 ticks Step 1: 8 ticks Step 2: 7 ticks + Step 3: 1 ticks (dummy tick) ------------------ = 1 Beat: 24 ticks In the phrases, the steps 3, 7, B and F are now dummy steps that should be ignored. — Johan When using grooves that's not evenly dividable by 3, I found that the best result is to have fewer ticks in the beginning. Like this: Using a shuffled feel for 16ths... Step 0: c ticks Step 1: 7 ticks and tripplet 8ths. Step 0: c ticks Step 1: d ticks Step 2: d ticks Or, another shuffled feel for 16ths, Step 0: a ticks Step 1: 7 ticks will result in the following groove to require tripplet 8ths: Step 0: b ticks Step 1: b ticks Step 2: c ticks — trash Here's how I do triplets: Assuming the 16-step phrase represents 1 measure of 4 beats, and the groove for all other channels is 6. 00 C 3 I00 G00 01 C 3 I00 000 02 --- I00 000 03 C 3 I00 000 04 C 3 I00 000 05 C 3 I00 000 06 --- I00 000 07 C 3 I00 000 08 C 3 I00 000 09 C 3 I00 000 0A --- I00 000 0B C 3 I00 000 0C C 3 I00 000 0D C 3 I00 000 0E --- I00 000 0F C 3 I00 000 GROOVE 00 0 8 1 4 2 4 3 8 Each note gets 8 tics and it lines up with the other channels Reggæ Swing This is an easy way to create reggae like swing using grooves: 0 9 1 6 2 3 3 6 You may increase/decrease the amount of swing by modifying the 9 and 3. Note that you should try to keep those four numbers so they add up to 24, so that the bpm is true and you don't end up with an out of sync song (if you dont want to). let the chip reggae orgy commence!